eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
La DEA of Libra
zh:天秤のLa_DEA。戦女神MEMORIA La DEA of Libra 『天秤のLa DEA。~戦女神MEMORIA~』(Tenbin no La DEA ~Ikusa Megami Memoria~) is Eushully's 15th game. This game will take place as the 5th game in the series of Battle/Princess, as it will replace the original Battle Goddess in canon. As Eushully stated, it's "Eushully's First Remake" of Eushully's first game, 『戦女神』 which was released in 1999: *New combat system *New characters *New story *New routes *New maps and other new elements. As far as the gameplay goes, this game is similar to Battle Goddess Zero and Verita in terms of dungeon map and battle system, although the character model in battles changed from SD 16 bit models to normal size model similar to Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister and Kamidori Alchemy Meister. The packaged edition of the game was released on April 25th, 2014. No downloadable edition has been announced yet. Story Celica Sylphil obtained the body of a goddess through god-slaying. Because of his "sin", he was pursued by all kinds of deities and nations and attracted many assassins who wanted to kill him, until he formed an alliance with the Water Miko, the guardian deity of the divinely ruled country Rewinia. During the previous battle, the Battle of Dounel, a crisis in which the existence of Rewinia hung in the balance, Celica helped defeat the evil dragon Aracale. As a result, Celica lost most of his divine power, without which his consciousness is unable to effectively suppress the goddess's body, causing it to gradually return to its original female state. It seems that if he were to use up the last of his power, his consciousness would disappear and the goddess's body would awaken. Amid that situation, with no time to heal his injuries, he received a request from the Water Miko to proceed to the Rerun region and investigate the case of the princess of Rewinia who went missing 18 years ago. Upon heading towards Rerun in the wake of Rewinia's order of knights which had gone ahead first, he found it was an area in which a giant labyrinth slept, atypical of frontier land. Along with the companions he leads, the Godslayer Celica sets out to discover the hidden truth and regain his lost power. Gameplay La DEA of Libra is closer to Verita compared to the original Battle Goddess, although they share the same storyline. First of all, this is a fantasy RPG, with dungeon travel, battle, and ADV action (visual novel part). *The function (機能) system is added. Every function has an unlock precondition and point requirement, and unlocking them gives the player new map features, shop options, techniques, advanced levels of skills, etc. Function unlock points (機能解放ポイント) are gained after each battle. *New abilities like searching hidden place in dungeons or item combining (much like alchemy store in VERITA). *Map-related functions. Now players are able to look at the locations of feathers or chests. *Some visible changes during battle: character sprites are changed from SD to normal size. They're still SD in the dungeon map. *Goddessization (Goddess Gauge) is added. **The closer the Gauge is to 0, the greater offensive stat increase and attack multiplier will increase, in exchange for defensive stat, recovery speed and defense multiplier will decrease. **When completely depleted, gain no experience, skill points, or items from battle. **Every battle causes the bar to deplete by a small amount. ***More powerful enemies will be more likely to appear with a low bar as well. **Bar can be shifted to certain segments with Ritual in the inn. *Lastly, summoning stone - there is over 50 monster that can be capture, a character can equip 3 summoning stone. Release Information Add-ons *Append 01 - "Bison's Hoof" Inn Secret Room Disc - 『"野牛の蹄"亭　秘密部屋DISC』 **This will be released alongside Pre-order version of "La DEA of Libra" ***Only if pre-ordered during the period of 12/20/13 ~ 03/26/14 **This includes the following bonuses: ***Map & Story, Secret Room + 3 Costumes ***Item, Skill and Specials ***Beginner Helper (Hetaresu) and other special function. *La Dea of Libra Perfect Guidebook **Guide book will be release on 9/19/2014 along with Append Disk. ***Append Disk will include Append02/ Version 2.0 Patch. ****New Scenarios, Character, item, Arena and Scenes. Trial Version *Trial version was released on 02/21/2014 **Along with the announcement of Eushully and AliceSoft Campaign event at 04/29/2014. ***AliceSoft's Rance 9 will be release on same day 04/25. **Trial version can be downloaded at Eushully Support Download Site or at local web store. Patch *6/20/2014 - Patch 1.03 was released. **Patch 1.03 - fixed minor wording, and character battle image. **Patch 1.02 - fixed minor wording, item stats, and positive effect no longer gets remove at white feather. **Patch 1.01 - fixed Scene not appearing, equipment image, and some enemy stats. Gallery Trivia *''La DEA'' is the Italian word for Goddess. *As Verita is the Latin and Italian word for Truth, Memoria is the Latin and Italian for Memory. *''Tenbin no La DEA'' would mean The Goddess of Scale.